Bitter Medicine
by Soursugar88
Summary: It felt weird, to just... Wake up, in a place you swear was made for you, but you've never been to before. Oneshot.


_A/N: I know, I know, I have a million other fics I should be working on. But, I just couldn't resist. This is in the first person view. I'm not saying whose, though._

* * *

Bitter Medicine

It felt weird, to just... Wake up, in a place you swear was made for you, but you've never been to before. I turned my head, to see a giant screen. I shakily stood up to see what was on the inside of that screen, but then it hit me: I was staring at the _outside_ of the screen. _I_ was on the inside.

It was a small world. I just thought that if I was supposed to live here, whoever made this place should have had the decency to make it a little bit bigger. It was daylight here, so I decided to take my eyes off the screen, and take a look around. There was an oval-shaped racetrack, which I was standing on. Wait, how did I know what it was called? I shook my head, like that would clear my thoughts, and continued to look around. There were three... What were they called... In a line. One was red and white, and the other two were blue, flanking the first one. Right, they were called go karts. I saw two other people far away from me dusting themselves off. It was hard to tell from here, because they looked completely black, but they looked the same to me. Guess I'd better go talk to them, after all, the three of us were going to spend our lives here, so we'd better know each other.

I'll do it later.

There were some stands to the far right of me, and I saw little square things in them. I thought I could see a house peeking out from behind one of the stands. I decided to walk around, still not knowing why I was here. I didn't even know my own name. There was a circle-shaped hole near the edge of this place. I wonder if it led to the outside; to the other side of the screen. There was some sort of train there, so I eagerly got on it, and it started moving. I'm sure I looked strange sitting there with a smile that would split my face open if it was any bigger. The train arrived to its destination in no time, and when I ran off it to see where it led, I wasn't sure if I should've been excited or disappointed. It wasn't what I saw on the other side of the screen, but it was another place, bigger than where I first woke up. There were many others here, and also many more openings, but these weren't shaped like circles. I advanced forward, my eyes darting around like crazy to see everything here as fast as I could. I bumped into something, and when I turned to look at it, I found that the something was actually someone else, about twice my height. And he didn't look happy. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but all he did was knock me to the ground and walk away, snickering at my expense.

Okay, it was just one person. Surely the others here would be nicer.

Another passing character snickered at me too, and another, and another...

I tried to reassure myself. It was just two people! Three people, four people, five, six, _seven..._

By the eleventh person who passed by and snickered at me, I stood up quickly. Actually, thinking back on it, I wasn't sure why I stayed. Maybe it was because I was waiting for one person who was nice. But right now, I just wanted to go back to wherever I came from. There were signs above these openings, listing the names of the other places. With a start, I realized I didn't look at the name of my game. They were called games, not places. I decided to guess. I looked at one at random.

Fix-it Felix JR. No, that didn't seem right. I read the one directly next to it.

TurboTime.

Something told me this was my game, and as I walked in the opening, I recognized the train that brought me here. I quickly scrambled on it, wanting to get away from this place that was full of that kind of people that I didn't know the word for yet. As the train started moving, I scowled at nothing. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be nice to anyone. I'd be exactly how those guys were.

Let them have a taste of their own bitter medicine.

When I arrived into the game, I walked to the karts, still lined up. I ran a hand on mine, giving it a lopsided smile.

It was all I got now.

I pried my eyes away from it and walked towards the house. I decided not to talk to those other two people I saw earlier. They'd be just like everyone else. I reached the house, and, not bothering to look around, bolted up the first thing I saw: the steps. I ran into the first room I saw, which I knew was mine. Don't ask me how, I just did. I put my hand on my head, and found I was wearing a helmet, which I pried off and laid on the floor. I crawled into bed, but I stayed awake, hoping I'd know why I was here, like how I suddenly knew that those things parked outside were go karts, or how I knew this place was a game called TurboTime. It was strange just to have info pop into your head. But, that was what I was hoping for. And, I got what I wanted.

Those openings in that place I went to were called 'plugs'. That place was called 'Game Central Station'. Those guys in the Station, and myself were 'characters'. I didn't wake up earlier, I 'spawned'. There was a shiny cup-like object that I was attracted to, called a 'trophy'. Also, I figured out what was on the other side of the screen. 'Players'. I was supposed to race, but what was that? I figured it involved the go karts. I hoped it involved the trophy too. Ah, right.

Players controlled me to race. I'd win, I'd get a trophy. Nice and straightforward. A purpose, one that didn't involve those other characters I met. But, the one thing I wondered about since I first spawned here came to me last.

My name.

_Turbo._

-THE END-

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked. But, I can never know without reviews. They are awesome._


End file.
